Sander Cohen
left"Ich schreibe etwas für dich, Andrew Ryan. Es ist dein Requiem" '' ''-Sander Cohen Sander Cohen ist ein Künstler, Regisseur, Schauspieler, Sänger und Autor in Rapture. Er zählt zu den bekanntesten Künstlern der Stadt. Er besitzt das Vergnügungsviertel Fort Frolic, wo seine Theater und Kinovorstellung gezeigt wurden. Durch das starke Splicen und den Bürgerkrieg schloß Sander Cohen Fort Frolic und arbeitet an seinem größtem Kunstwerk. Geschichte und Lebenslauf Cohen lebte in New York bevor er, wie viele andere, auch Andrew Ryan in die Unterwasserwelt Rapture folgte, da er in ihm einen großen Visionär sah und von ihm vollends begeistert war. Er ist ein großer Künstler, der sich in vielerlei Hinsicht für die verschiedenen Arten der Kunst begeistern konnte. Ebenso war er ein großer Verehrer und guter Freund Ryans, was er mit seinen Opern und Liedern zum Ausdruck bringen wollte, da er an Rapture glaubte. Ihm gehört Fort Frolic, sowie das dort befindliche Theater "Fleet Hall" und eine Galerie. Eine weitere findet man im Dionysos Park, was zeigt, dass er Teil der Familie Raptures ist. Er besitzt ebenso eine Wohnung im Olympus Heights in den Mercury Suites. Darüber hinaus bildete er als Lehrer seine Schüler aus. Aufgrund des guten Verhältnisses zu Ryan übergab ihm dieser die Leitung bzw. den Schlüssel über Fort Frolic. Cohen hat somit die Kontrolle über die gesamte Ebene und die Tauchkugel. Als der Krieg ausbrach und auch er dem ADAM nicht widerstehen konnte, splicte er sich zu einem Houdini Splicer, was extreme Auswirkungen auf seine bereits sehr ausgefallene Kunst und seinen Geist hatte. Leider musste das Theater sowie Fort Frolic aufgrund des Krieges geschlossen werden, wodurch Cohen zutiefst erschüttert wurde und von nun an nur noch Hass für Ryan empfand da er ihn als Tyrann betrachtete. Seitdem verbringt er die Zeit ausschließlich in Fort Frolic und arbeitet an seinem großen Werk, zudem hat er eine eigene Splicer Armee zu verfügung. Desweiteren hat er vier Schüler die er einst unterrichtete: *'Kyle Fitzpatrick': Ein Pianist, welchen Cohen auf einem mit Dynamit bestückten Flügel sein "Meisterstück - Scherzo no.7" bis zum Erbrechen spielen lässt, jedoch nicht so, wie er es sich vorstellt. Konsequenterweise gerät Kyle in Rage, weshalb Cohen die Ladung zündet. *'Martin Finnegan': Ein Kunstschüler Cohens und gleichzeitig Houdini Splicer, welcher von Cohen mit anderen Splicern in einen Kältetunnel gesperrt wurde und sich anschließend ein neues Gen Tonikum gemischt hat mit dem Namen Frozen Field, wodurch er immun gegen Kälte war und statt Feuer mit Eis um sich warf. *'Silas Cobb': Ein Musiker und gleichzeitig Nitro Splicer der einen Plattenladen besaß und Cohen lediglich, für die Bezahlung seiner Wohnung, Begeisterung schenkte. *'Hector Rodriguez': Ein Nitro Splicer und Alkoholiker, den nur interessiert warum Cohen ihn in Fort Frolic festhält. 'Künstlerische Aktivitäten' left|105pxCohen ist in vielen Bereichen der Kunst vertreten. Neben seinen Galerien in Fort Frolic und im Dyonisos Park, findet man zahlreiche Plakate, die auf seinen Namen verweisen oder seine Handschrift zieren. Darüber hinaus schrieb er Theaterstücke und komponierte. So zum Beispiel die Hymne "O Rise Rapture Rise", welches der Spieler in seinem Vorbereitungsbüro oberhalb des Fleet Hall Kinos hören kann. Das Lied ertönt ebenfalls am Ende der Geisterbahn "Reise zur Oberfläche" im Ryan Amusements. Aber auch Titel wie "Dancers on a string" oder sein Meisterstück "Scherzo no. 7" sind innerhalb des Spieles vertreten und wurden, in der Geschichte, von ihm geschrieben. 'Bekannte Werke' *''Cohen's Scherzo'' (Klavier Sonate) thumb|Poster zur Schallplatte "Why Even Ask?" *''Cohen's Quadrichon (Multimedia Statue) *Bedtime Surprise '' *''The Black Dream'' (Film) *''The March Hare'' (Film) *''Regarderent et Furent Observes'' (Film) *''Happy Chappy (Musical) *Higher Standards'' (Musical) *''Patrick and Moira'' (Musical) *''Why Even Ask?'' (Schallplatte) *''Miasma'' (Gemälde) *''You Belong To Me'' (Schallplatte) *''Last Dance'' (Gemälde) BioShock Als Jack Fort Frolic nur schnell passieren will, um weiter nach Hephaestus und somit zu Ryan zu gelangen, wird seine Übertragung zu Atlas durch eine Frequenz unterbrochen, in welcher Cohens "O Rise Rapture Rise" zu hören ist. Als Jack weiter zur Tauchkugel vordringen will, taucht diese vor seinen Augen auf. Ein Vorhang geht auf, Musik ertönt (Dancers on a string) und Cohen,welcher die Übertragung zu Ryan und Atlas unterbrochen hat, spricht zu Jack. Als erstes testet er diesen, indem er seine Spider Splicer auf ihn hetzt. right|250px Nachdem Jack diese abwehren konnte, wird Cohen neugierig, öffnet die Tore von Fort Frolic, bittet ihn herein und erwartet ihn in der Fleet Hall. Als Jack dort ankommt kann er Kyle Fitzpatrick auf der Bühne an einem mit Sprengstoff beladenen Flügel spielen sehen, welchen Cohen nach einem Wutausbruch von Kyle in die Luft sprengt. Jack bekommt danach sofort den Auftrag Kyle zu fotografieren und das Bild in Cohens Meisterwerk, welches im Foyer steht, zu setzen. Danach muss er gegen die anderen drei Schüler, die sich gegen Cohen wendeten antreten und sie fotografieren. Als Entschädigung bekommt Jack für jedes Foto ein Geschenk von Cohen, sowie nach Einsetzen aller Fotos seine Freiheit und die Möglichkeit weiter zu Ryan vorzudringen. Nachdem er drei Fotos in das Quadrigon eingesetzt hat bekommt Cohen einen Wutausbruch, da er ihn für einen Zweifler und somit einen Feind Raptures hält. Er schickt eine Welle von Splicern auf ihn, die Jack jedoch abwehren kann. Nachdem er das letzte Foto einsetzt, erscheint Cohen feierlich selbst, bewundert das Quadrigon, öffnet eine Vitrine mit einem weiteren Geschenk und macht die Tauchkugel für Jack wieder zugänglich. Jack stand es offen, Cohen zu töten oder ihn am Leben zu lassen. Entscheidet er sich dafür, Cohen zu töten, so würde er bei ihm einen Schlüssel finden, mit dem er eine weitere Vitrine mit einem Geschenk öffnen kann. Lässt man Sander Cohen hingegen am Leben, kann man im späteren Verlauf des Spiels, bei den Mercuty-Suiten in Olympus Heights, in dessen Apartement auf eine "Power to the People" Station zugreifen. Seebestattung - Episode 1 thumb|Es ist die Aufgabe des Menschen, Fragen zu stellenDa Elizabeth weiß, dass sich ein gewisser Mann im "Garden of the Muses" befindet, der weiß wo sich das gesuchte Mädchen Sally befinden könnte, möchten Booker DeWitt und Elizabeth in den Club Cohen's um zu dem Mann zu gelangen. Jedoch wird ihnen kein Einlass gewährt, da Booker keine Hasenmaske (Bunnymask) trägt. Durch einen Hinweis am Eingang des Clubs wissen die beiden, wo sich eine solche Maske befinden könnte. Nachdem sie zwei Geschäfte nach der Maske durchsucht haben, wird Booker letztlich fünding und kann mit Elizabeth den Club betreten. thumb|left|Und es liegt am Künstler, diese Fragen zu beantworten!Ein langer weißer Gang erstreckt sich vor ihnen. Am Ende des Ganges öffnet ein bediensteter die Tür zu einem schwarzen Gang. Nachdem sie den Gang betreten, ertönt ein lautes Schallen und die weiße Silhouette eines Hasen wird sichtbar. Am Ende des Ganges öffnet sich eine Tür in derselben Form. Schon hört man Sander Cohen brüllen. Er kreiert ein neues Gemälde. Um dies zu malen, benötigt er jedoch ein tanzendes Paar. Jedoch scheint das Paar nicht nach Cohens Vorstellung zu tanzen und er lässt sie von Kyle Fitzpatrik mit einem Stromschlag töten. Nachdem er sie von der Bühne geschafft hat, spricht Booker den verzweifelten Künstler an und sagt, dass die Dame, die ihn begleite, ein paar Fragen hat. Sander Cohen geht auf Booker ein, möchte jedoch, dass er erst mit Elizabeth für sein Gemälde tanzt. Booker muss sich dem wohl fügen und tanzt mit Elizabeth bis Sander wieder unzufrieden ist und auch Elizabeths und Bookers Tanz mit einem Stromschlag unterbricht. Galerie 474px-Cohen.jpg 640px-Cohen's_Quadtych.png|Das Quadtrigon FPorkin_portraitofSC_diffuse.png|Ein Gemälde von Cohen Cohen_Black_Dream_1.jpg|The Black Dream ein Sander Cohen Film 2013-11-12_00020.jpg|Nimm mir meine Ohren ab! Cohen.jpg|Cohens Charaktermodell in Burial at Sea 2014-05-29_00011_Cohens_01.jpg 2014-05-29_00013_Cohens_02.jpg 2014-05-29_00001_New_Songbird.jpg 'Konzepte&Artworks' Artbook_Sander_Cohen_Concept.jpg Sander_Cohen.jpg Sander_cohen_.png BioShock_demo_Sander_Cohen.jpg 2013-11-12_00005.jpg Trivia *thumb|right|200 pxIm DLC Burial at Sea kann man in einem Kinetoskop oder "Need to know Theater" den Sander Cohen Film "The Black Dream" sehen. Er handelt von einer abstracken Darstellung eines Traums oder eines Albtraums. *Falls Jack Cohen am Leben lässt, so trifft er diesen in thumb|right|200pxseiner Suite in den Olympus Heights wieder. In dessen Suite tanzen zwei Houdini Splicer miteinander. Cohen erlaubt Jack das Tanzpaar ungestört zu beobachten, sie jedoch nicht aus dem Rhythmus zu bringen. Hierbei gibt es 3 verschiedene Möglichkeiten die Beiden zu stören. Zum einen befindet sich unter dem Grammophon etwas Munition für Jack's Schrotflinte. Würde er die Munition nehmen so fiele das Grammophon hinunter, die Musik würde aufhören zu spielen und die beiden Houdini Splicer würden Jack angreifen. Zum anderen ist ebenfalls ein Flügel im Zimmer vorhanden mit welchem Jack, falls er auf diesem spielen würde die beiden Splicer aus deren Rhythmus bringen, sodass sie ihn angreifen würden. Die letzte und einfachste Option besteht darin, die Splicer einfach anzugreifen. Nachdem Jack sie besiegt kommt Cohen aus seinem Schlafzimmer herab, um Jack "zurechtzuweisen", unterliegt ihm jedoch letztendlich. Die Tür für Cohens Schlafzimmer steht nun offen, in welchem man neben ein paar Extras noch eine Alle Macht dem Volke-Station findet. Wenn man nun zurück nach Fort Frolic geht und dort die Bilder des Quadrigons verunstaltet erscheint Cohen nochmal, was paradox ist, da man ihn bereits in seiner Wohnung erledigt hat. So kann man Cohen zweimal im Spiel töten und ihn jedes mal ausrauben. *Das Stück "O Rise Rapture Rise" wurde, sowie die gesamte instrumentale Musik, von Gary Schyman komponiert. Das Lied wurde auf eine 7'''' ''Vinyl gepresst, die vor der Veröffentlichung von Bioshock 2 zu Werbezwecken verteilt wurde. Es ist ebenfalls auf dem Album "I am Rapture, Rapture is me" enthalten. *Die Bunny Maske die er trägt wenn sein Meisterwerk vollendet ist kann man auch in der realen Welt im Internet käuflich erwerben. *Sander Cohen scheint auch Little Sisters in seinem Besitz zu haben. Er nutzte sie für seine Kunstwerke mehr gibt er nicht preis. en:Sander Cohen fr:Sander Cohen ru:Сандер Коэн Kategorie:Charaktere aus BioShock Kategorie:Bioshock: Rapture Charakter Kategorie:Splicer Kategorie:Feinde aus BioShock Kategorie:Charaktere aus Burial at Sea Episode 1